ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Master Hand
.]] ''.]] ''.]] '''Master Hand' (Masutā Hando) is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. It is a glove-like entity who acts as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe and is also the creator of the World of Trophies. He is the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros., the final boss of the Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and the final boss of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Master Hand's origins are unknown, and his and Crazy Hand's purpose is undiscovered. But both Hands are in a dualistic conflict of create and destroy. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros., Master Hand is the final opponent of the 1P Game. He resides in a level aptly called Master Hand's Residence by fans. He uses his size and shape to his advantage - he slaps, punches and flicks the player around. Master Hand can't be defeated by normal means; instead, he has 300 HP which must be depleted. Once 0 HP is reached, he explodes into the background, and the character is turned back into a doll. Master Hand also appears in the opening cinematic. He positions two random characters on a table, and after carefully positioning everything, he counts to three on his fingers, snaps his fingers, and changes the table into a stage resembling Peach's Castle, bringing the dolls to life. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Super Smash Bros. Melee sees Master Hand taking a similar role - he is the final boss of the 1-player Classic mode, and has a set HP which must be depleted to win. There are, however, a few changes made to him. His moveset is slightly altered, and his HP is altered based on the difficulty (for example, he only has 150 HP when fought on Very Easy mode, where SSB had him fixed to 300 regardless of the mode). The game also introduced Crazy Hand, Master Hand's left-handed alter ego. When the two are on the field at the same time, they can perform powerful combination attacks. Crazy Hand appears when set conditions are met. The two Hands also appear when Classic Mode is reached on Hard or Very Hard and they must be defeated together. Master Hand does not appear in the opening cinematic, though his trophy (see below) elaborates his role in the Super Smash Bros. universe. Oddly, it was found that in Sound Test of the respective game, sound 64, Master Hand was named. Said sound isn't used in the game. It could be possible he was going to be playable, but the idea was scrapped during game development. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Master Hand is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He reprises his role as the final boss of Classic Mode. His attacks are very similar to that of his Melee form with some changes. The amount of HP he has is still dependent on the difficulty as well. Crazy Hand also returns in Classic Mode], if certain conditions are met. Role in the Subspace Emissary Master Hand also appears in the Subspace Emissary, as Ganondorf's, Wario's, and Bowser's boss. Soon after a Subspace Bomb is used on a castle, Ganondorf receives new orders from Master Hand, which he gets via a TV screen. However, when all of the characters arrive in the Subspace world, Master Hand turns out to be Tabuu's puppet. Ganondorf attacks Tabuu, but is easily knocked back, though while he falls he breaks Master Hand's strings, thus freeing him. Master Hand too attempts to strike Tabuu, but just like Ganondorf, is defeated with little effort. Being a being different from the playable characters, he does not change into a trophy, and simply lies there motionless. Knowing that he would be able to use Master Hand to recruit fighters to aid him in his goals, Tabuu enslaved Master Hand with the Chains of Light some time before the plot of the Subspace Emissary begins. Indeed, his trophy suggests that Master Hand himself is not inherently evil, or he disliked the fact that there was someone stronger than him. Other appearances Master Hand appears in the Game Boy Advance game Kirby and the Amazing Mirror as a mini-boss. Vacuuming it up will give Kirby the Smash ability, an ability that gives Kirby his melee moveset. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are also the bosses of Candy Constellation. However, the concept of the Hands may have come from a boss called Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra (the game's remake), who attacked Kirby with a stone hand that used different slaps, pokes, and grabs. In the updated version, Kirby Super Star Ultra, a crystalline version called Wham Bam Jewel appears, with more parallels to the two hands. As a character Though there are several "cheats" that supposedly allow Master Hand to be played as a normal character, all of them are false - the only methods of controlling Master Hand are through a cheating device such as a GameShark or Action Replay or using the cheat menu on certain emulators. As expected, playing as Master Hand causes a few problems - he can cause random crashes, and depleting his HP freezes the game. Trivia *Master Hand's interactions with Tabuu in the Subspace Emissary has created some debate over his true nature, especially whether or not he can be "killed". *Master Hand's entrance laugh strongly resembles a stereotypical "evil villain" laugh. *Master Hand appears as a boss with Crazy Hand in "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror." He is also a mini boss by himself, when, if swallowed, will give Kirby the Smash ability, which gives Kirby his Super Smash Bros. Melee moveset. *A hand appears in the opening video of Melee throwing Mario's trophy; however, this hand was not gloved. It is unknown if this is intended to be the ungloved Master Hand. *Master Hand stars in the original SSB opening as he sets up the stage and characters. He is the first Smash character ever seen. *The voice actor of the Announcer, regardless of which Smash Bros. game, also voices Master Hand, as well as Crazy Hand in Melee and Brawl. This could lead to that believe Master Hand is the announcer and he is the one who sets up battles, as seen in the original Super Smash Bros. opening. In character selection, a different colored hand looking similar to him is the cursor for each player. Category:Kirby characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game bosses Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Fictional gloves Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional slaves Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can warp reality Category:1999 introductions